Of Life and Living
by roxygoth
Summary: Louie was nervous. Okay, scrap nervous he was terrified. At this precise moment in time he was in the triplets shared room wondering what Huey and Dewey would say if they knew.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I'm Roxy Goth. Happy Mother's Day! I do not own anything Disney, sadly. This takes place a few years after Quack Pack, the triplets are nineteen.**_

 _ **This kind of ruins the plot, but I have to give warning. Do NOT read if you don't like gay people.**_

Louie was nervous. Okay, scrap nervous he was terrified. At this precise moment in time [2:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday] he was in the triplets shared room wondering what Huey and Dewey would say if they knew he was gay.

He liked to think they were intelligent enough to figure it out, bearing in mind he had never had a girlfriend before or shown much interest in females before, but the doubt was there. Huey could be very unobservant at times and although Dewey was more observant, but only when he wanted to be, like with science and mechanics and things like that.

But he had had enough of worrying about their reactions, and Uncle D's for that matter, but one step at a time. Get the brothers out the way, then worry about the uncle. And Uncle Scrooge would be a nightmare…

Oh for Christ sake, he'd better stop or he'd talk himself out of telling them again. He'd put it of five times already, he was NOT going to make it six.

The thing is though, how the hell do you start this kind of conversation? Just come out with it 'I'm gay.' And see what they say? Louie didn't think he could manage that. Normally he was fairly brave, having gone on adventures with Uncle Scrooge, survived Launchpad's crashes unscathed and living currently with Uncle D, who had no idea how to fix things and routinely found himself in stupid situations.

But this wasn't about Uncle Donald, this was about Huey and Dewie.

The pair of them were at college. Huey was doing fashion and Dewie was doing Psychology. Two completely different subjects, but there you go. Louie actually had a job, deciding not to do college; he had an apprenticeship, which he was enjoying. As a Teaching Assistant, who'd have thought it?

It was 2:45 now, his brothers were due back at 3. It was a Saturday, but the pair of them had gone in for a couple of hours to do some work for their qualifications. Louie got of the sofa, he knew he brothers would be stressed when they got in and decided to make them a drink. It would also be a good starting point, he decided.

Just as he put the kettle on the front door opened. Louie almost spilled the entire kettle of water over himself in shock, that wouldn't have been a good start.

"We're back!" Dewey called as the door slammed.. "Anyone in?"

"I'm here!" Louie called back, frantically pouring water into cups. For Christ sake, why is it always at the important moments in life things went wrong?

His blue brother came into the kitchen, looking a tad surprised. "Making drinks, Lou?"

"No, he's dancing, what does it look like he's doing?" That was Huey, who looked furious for some reason.

"What happened?" The youngest asked, stirring the drinks.

"Nothing, it's just the courses are hard." Dewie said, taking a seat.

"Speak for yourself, mine's alright it' just better when they sewing machine actually works, you know?"

"Really?"

"Oh, seriously, Dew, I could have thrown it out the window out one point. The only reason I didn't was because I knew I'd have to pay for it again."

Louie finished making the drinks and quickly butted into the conversation, knowing if he didn't speak now he was going to regret it. "Can I talk to you two?" he asked, putting each of his brother's drinks in front of them.

"Sure." They said the same thing in two completely different tones. Dewie concerned, Huey not.

Louie paused. Geez, he had no idea how to do this.

There was an silence, both his brothers looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Huey said.

"Well what?"

"I dunno, you started!"

"Yeah, you can't say 'can I have a conversation' and then not talk." Dewie added, he said it easily enough but Louie detected a note of concern in his voice.

"It's nothing life-threatening." Louie said, immediately.

His immediate older brother smiled. "That's good, so what is up? Why don't you sit down?" He waved a wing at a vacant chair.

The youngest did so. "Can I ask you two a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Sure, shoot."

Here goes. "What would…what would your reactions be…if I told you I was gay?"

There was another silence as his brothers digested this new piece of information. They looked at each other, paused, having a silent conversation, before nodding and turning back to Louie.

"We're good." They said together.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Huey said, in a straightforward manner.

"What did you think we were going to say?" Dewie asked. "Go away, we hate you?"

Louie shuffled a bit before saying. "Well…I wasn't sure…"

Huey held his hand up. "Woah, woah, woah, hold it. You're seriously telling us there was a doubt that we might NOT accept you?"

"Well…yeah…"

His oldest brother leaned back in his chair, arms folded. "What would you say if I told you I was gay? I mean I'm not." He added, hastily. "But if I was."

Louie was confused but Dewie got where his brother was going and rephrased it. "If the situation was reversed, and either myself or Huey were telling you we were gay, and you were straight, what would your reaction be?"

"I I was straight?"

"Yeah."

The youngest shrugged. "I'd be cool with it, why wouldn't I? You're my brothers…oh. Okay, point taken."

"At the end of the day, Lou." Dewey gently put a wing on his brothers shoulder. "We're brothers, triplets. That's never going to change."

"Yeah, we love you, dude." Huey flashed his brother a smile, then his face took on a more serious look. "So, why are you telling us this now? Anyone in the picture?"

Dewey looked interested as Louie flapped his wings. "No, no, no. Not yet anyway."

Huey frowned. "You've never had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend."

"I haven't."

"So how'd you know you're gay?"

"I don't know Huey, how do you know you're straight?"

Huey considered, before clicking his fingers and pointing at his youngest brother. "Good point."

"Hmm. I think I already know the answer to this." Dewie put down his drink. "But have you told Uncle D yet?"

Louie shook his head.

"Webby? Scrooge? Anyone?"

Further shakes of the head confirmed his answer.

"Well…" Huey tapped on the table. "Start with Uncle D, he needs to know. And then we'll just fill the others in from there. See how things develop."

"Let's just make one thing clear though. When you eventually bring the lucky guy home, he better be nice." Dewie said, seriously.

"Yeah, if he messes with you we will be round his like a shot. Preferably with one of Ludwig's inventions."

Louie groaned, he hadn't thought of that. "I am telling you now, you will not do anything like that at all. Mainly because first of all I won't date anyone who's not nice to me. That's a basic requirement. Secondly if something does happen I can deal with it myself." He ended, confidently.

Huey and Dewie shared a look before nodding. "Course you can, Lou." Huey said. "We were just messing around."

Louie smiled at them. "Nice to know you've got my back though." He said, getting up.

"Always." Huey and Dewey held their wings up for a high five which Louie returned before leaving the room.

Both brothers watched him go, and then Dewie said. "I already know the answer, Hue, but just to clarify, if he IS hurt in any way, shape or form by someone he's dating, we WILL end them, won't we?"

"Oh yeah." Huey finished his drink. "No one messes with our brother."


	2. Telling Uncle D

**Hey! I'm back, and finally updating after a year and a half. Originally this was going to be a longer story, but that didn't work out. So after seeing a couple of the reviews I'm doing one chapter when with Louie and Uncle D, then leaving it unless stated otherwise.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and followed.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Donald was sitting in the kitchen sipping his coffee, enjoying a rare moment of peace. Much as he loved his boys they could be a bit of a handful at times – even though they were 19.

Sure enough he heard movement outside the door and, sighing, put the cup down and listened.

"No, guys, I don't wanna!" He heard Louie say.

His ears pricked up at that. What were Huey and Dewey doing now, for Pete's sake? He went to get up, but froze on the next sentence from Huey.

"You have to tell him sometime, Louie!"

"I will!"

"When?" That was Dewey.

"Er…"

"I thought so. Look – I don't know what you're worried about – actually scrap that I do, I see it completely, however you need to tell him sooner rather than later, he has a right to know. And he's hardly in any position to argue, is he?"

Now Donald's interest was defiantly piqued. What on earth were they talking about?

The door slid open and Louie nervously stuck his head around it. "Hey, Uncle Donald." he cleared his throat. "C-can I come in?"

Donald nodded, a little taken aback. When the boys called him Uncle Donald instead of Uncle D it generally meant something was up. Or they were trying to get him to put his guard down so they could prank him.

However considering they'd stopped the pranks two years ago he was more keen on the 1st one.

"Sure. Sit down."

His youngest did so and proceeded to pick up the salt-shaker and fiddle with it. "Can I ask you something?" he asked the floor.

Donald nodded. "Of course you can." He said, trying not to sound to worried. "Anything."

"W-what – oh geez – what would…what would your…er - reaction be…if I told you…I was gay?" Louie's voice went up at the end of that sentence and he looked pleasingly up at Donald who blinked in surprise.

He had not been expecting this. He hadn't really thought about any of his nephews being anything other than straight. Which considering how often they used to flirt with girls, you couldn't really blame him for. He knew the possibility was there of course, but somehow he never thought it would happen to him.

But life always had a habit of proving him wrong.

"Uncle Donald?" Louie's voice sounded beyond nervous and Donald realised with a jolt how his silence must look to the youngest triplet.

He promptly reached across the table and took Louie's hand. "Louis Duck. You are my nephew. I'm your uncle. We are blood. I don't care what you are, gay, straight, bi…er. What's that one when you're born as one sex but are actually the other?"

"Transsexual."

"Transsexual or anything. You're my blood and I love you. That will never change, never. You could wake up tomorrow and decide you want to live on the planet Mars and I would still support you. Do you understand me?"

Louie let out a sigh of relief and nodded, beginning to smile. "Thanks Uncle D."

And they were back to Uncle D. Brilliant. "So I'm taking it your brothers already know?"

Louie scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, they do. I told them last month."

"I thought so-wait, last month? You really were nervous about telling me weren't you?"

Louie nodded. "Kids get kicked out all the time…"

Donald sighed. "Well, I can't speak for their parents or guardians, but know that I really don't mind. As long as they guy you end up dating respects you and doesn't hurt you then I'm good."

"Huh. Huey and Dewey said exactly the same thing."

"Yes, Louie, because we all love you. Now." Donald stood up. "Let's finish this with a hug so I can enjoy my coffee in peace."

Louie laughed and standing up hugged his Uncle.

Behind the kitchen door Huey and Dewey silently fist-bumped and exchanged mutual looks of glee.


End file.
